happywarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Happy Wars Wiki
Welcome to the Happy Wars Wiki, the premier in HW info. This site is dedicated to providing general (and specific) information about the Xbox F2P, ''Happy Wars.'' Before editing, please consider taking a look at the wiki's basic Guidelines. Wiki with ' ' articles dedicated to the Xbox Free to Play Game, Happy Wars! What is Happy Wars? Happy Wars is a multi-player action game with comical characters battling in over-the-top combat arenas. Players can assume any of 6 types of roles; Warrior, Mage, Cleric, Berserker, Zephyr, or Engineer in a variety of battlefields including fantastic grasslands, a dark world and the ocean floor. Extend your territory by occupying the scattered bases and cooperate with teammates to attack the enemy's castle. For solo fun, the player can take on missions in the Story Campaign or play against bots in Skirmish Mode. As of January 2014, the game is available for Xbox 360 on Xbox Live to all users. The following features are not available without a Gold membership: Treasure Map, Multiplayer, Mission Mode On April 15 of the same year, a Steam release was announced for PC. The game was formally released on Steam in May 30. Service for Steam (and as a result, Windows 7) is discontinued as of February 16, 2017. On April 24, 2015, the game was released on Xbox One. On December 14, 2016, the game was released for Windows 10. On December 16, 2018, support for the Xbox 360 and Windows 10 versions of Happy Wars will be stopped and the game will shut down on those systems. On June 14, 2018, The game will be removed from the Xbox 360 and Windows 10 stores. Classes and Items Classes define what sort of weaponry, attacks, and armor you will be using. There are a total of 6 classes. The three basic classes are shown below. Buffs ♦ Item Box ♦ Item Level-Up ♦ Item Shop ♦ Spinner & Cards Instructions for Adding Items Maps Maps are the arenas that are played on. There are a total of 12 maps. Map Objects Online Multiplayer In this mode, multiple players battle against one another in all out wars across different levels of terrain. There are three types of multiplayer modes, Player Matches, Quick Matches, and Cooperative Matches. All allow up to 30 players except Co-op Mode, which allows up to 15 players, with the other team being filled with various teams of AI. Ranks Levels and Rewards ♦ Enemy AI Teams ♦ Special Challenge Single Player/Story Campaign The Happy Wars campaign is not like many campaigns as it is played in segments. You will need to achieve a rank online to proceed through the story mode. Every 5 ranks you unlock a story mode chapter. There are 6 story mode chapters and each contains 1-3 sub-chapters. Tutorial The game also features a small tutorial allowing you to learn the basics of of controlling your character and being a Warrior. There are short videos that you can watch to learn how to play Cleric and Mage, as well as a How to Play page that details game rules and the controls. Achievements Quests ♦ Avatar Awards Other Info Character Customization ♦ In Game Info Screens ♦ Frequently Asked Questions ♦ Issues and Bugs ♦ Version differences 'Recent messages and activity' M cnt stg img07-300x169.jpg|Rainbow (Map)|link=http://happywars.wikia.com/wiki/Rainbow_%28Map%29|linktext=The most popular map as voted by you! Happywars-warrior.jpg|Warrior (Class)|link=http://happywars.wikia.com/wiki/Warrior_(Class)|linktext=One of the three classes Happy Wars Item Shop.png|Item Shop|link=http://happywars.wikia.com/wiki/Item_Shop|linktext=Your one-stop shop for all your needs! Happy_wars2.jpg|Mayhem!|linktext=The mayhem that is Happy Wars! TwitterWidget Results of previous poll: Total votes: 32 Which theme do you like the best? *'Rainbow's' 54.55% (6 votes) *'Snowman's' 18.75% (0 votes) *'Twilight's' 27.27% (3 votes) *'Zodiac's' 9.09% (1 vote) *'Wiki Theme' 9.09% (1 vote) To see preview images of the themes, look here. If you wish to see more polls, please take a look here. Latest activity __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOWYSIWYG__ ja:Happy Wars Wiki es:Wiki_Happy_Wars Category:Browse